


No Love For You [Like Mine]

by starfleetdicks



Series: McSpirkHolidayFest Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdicks/pseuds/starfleetdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dammit, Jim, I swear to god I will resign tomorrow if you insist on giving me heart attacks. We haven’t left the dock yet. I could walk off.”</p><p>A McSpirk Day/50th anniversary day and soulmate-trope inspired fic for mcspirkholidayfest on tumblr. Happy 50th Anniversary, Star Trek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love For You [Like Mine]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a McSpirkHolidayFest prompt by inuhimesblog: _AOS Verse Au where soul mate markings exist. The 'bottom' of the couple is the one that has the name of his/her partner somewhere on his body. Leonard McCoy hides his with great fervor because his are scandalous. He has 'two' you see. One is normal enough, it's the name of his 'best friend' James T. Kirk. The other is a sorta squiggly writing he wouldn't dare show anyone. Some how, some way one of the other two see it though, and they have to confront Leonard, cause it's clear he's not going to be up front about it to them. (The markings of course can be anywhere the writer wishes, but I have this hilarious picture in my mind with Bones having them on his back like a tramp stamp.)_
> 
> Title take from Maya Angelou's quote: “In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine.”

McCoy had spent the better part of his life hiding his soulmate marks. On the one hand, it was pathetically easy to cover with a shirt. He’d been rather lucky. Most people he knew had them on their wrists, necks, or other exposed areas. Then again, most people didn’t try hiding their marks like McCoy did. Most people didn’t have _two_ soulmates however and especially not ones that were the poster boys for Starfleet. And McCoy had never met anyone with his unique situation: a tramp stamp soulmate mark. 

Suffice to say, McCoy rarely took his shirts off, even to sleep. 

When he was younger, before the academy, he’d been resigned to never knowing his second soulmate. It was weird curly squiggles where James T. Kirk had been printed in very clear Terran characters. McCoy had taken on an extracurricular class on Vulcan language with a Professor Spock when he’d figured it out. The squiggles were Golic. And they matched the Golic the professor had wrote on the board the first day. McCoy had his _professor’s_ name on his lower back. There was no way in hell McCoy would ever live it down if someone found out. 

And Jim! Jim was the worst. Oh sure, the damn kid grew on McCoy but McCoy was hardly about to give Jim the power of knowing McCoy was his soulmate. Jim, of course, went on to be captain of the _Enterprise_ further complicating matters when McCoy was starting to warm up to the idea of telling Jim. Regardless of McCoy’s rank, there were still regulations regarding relationships with the captain of the ship. Something about compromising the leadership. 

McCoy supposed it hardly mattered now anyway. Spock was sort of broken up with Uhura and Jim was... well Jim wasn’t with anyone but he didn’t seem to be looking either. McCoy had been keeping his secret for this long; why not keep on keeping it? Didn’t make sense to complicate their relationships. 

The best laid schemes o' mice an' men...

“Bones!” Jim’s shout echoed throughout the medbay. 

McCoy nearly fell from the ladder he was on, in the middle of an inventory list for the 1701-A’s ship logs and reports. M’Benga steadied him, smiling at Kirk in greeting. “Dammit, Jim, I swear to god I will resign tomorrow if you insist on giving me heart attacks. We haven’t left the dock yet. I could walk off.” He stepped carefully down, grumbling, and self-consciously lowering the sleeves of his standard blues. 

Undeterred by McCoy’s tone, Jim skipped right to him and threw an arm over his shoulders. “Oh, Bones. Have I told you lately how much I love you?” The patented Kirk shit-eating-grin was firmly affixed on Jim’s face. 

They had barely been on this ship for more than five hours and McCoy was already redeveloping a twitch. He shoved Jim’s arm off. “The hell do you want, Jim?”

“Look, I need you to come talk to Spock.”

“Why should I?”

Jim’s smile dropped; he glanced at M’Benga. “He’s been acting strange since we came aboard. I’m not sure if he’s sick or if it’s related to the injury he sustained on Altamid.” 

McCoy didn’t need to hear another word. He grabbed his tricorder, a hypo, and marched for the door before Jim could finish trying to convince him to come visit Spock. Yorktown had taken care of Spock’s injury but there could still be lingering symptoms of the mind. Vulcans were still half a mystery to McCoy. Honestly, he should have sent M’Benga to Spock instead. The man had trained on Vulcan for years before coming to the _Enterprise_ with recommendations as glowing as Vulcans could write them while pretending to be emotionless, logic robots. Rarely did McCoy think clearly when it came to Spock however. 

Except that Spock looked perfectly fine, sitting in his quarters. “Doctor,” he greeted, the cheeky bastard.

Jim nudged McCoy forward, letting the door slide shut behind them. “Engage lock,” he said, while McCoy tried to figure out whether he wanted to strangle Jim or stab him with a thousand hypos. Jim sauntered past him, sitting down with Spock. “Come on in, Bones. Take off your shoes. Stay awhile.”

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest, not moving from near the doorway, eyebrow raised. “Alright. You got me here. What are you both up to?”

Spock tilted his head to one said, mimicking his eyebrow raise. Damn, McCoy hated that. Pointy-eared bastard. “Do you recall last month, while we were waiting for repairs to be completed, when you attended Jim and I at a bar, Doctor?”

There was a sinking feeling in McCoy’s gut. He did recall that night. Well, most of it. What he was sure of was that he had woken alone in Jim’s hotel bed with no sign of Jim or Spock. He had thought it pretty suspicious but the hangover had been enough to distract him. “What about it, Spock?”

“Doctor. Leonard. We discovered something most interesting that night.”

Jim leaned forward, waving McCoy closer. McCoy went reluctantly, stopping short of the table and Jim’s reach. His captain smiled but it did little to reassure him. “Bones, did you know... you have the cutest little thing right about,” Jim wiggled his pointer finger in the air, slowly pointing it toward his lower back, “here? Want to tell us anything?”

McCoy was pretty sure he was going to drop dead where he was standing. His heartrate was through the roof, his face hot and flushed, and there was a rushing sound in his ears. “You little shit...”

“Hey! Your shirt just happened to slide up in the middle of the night. Probably cause you were cuddling me so hard. Did you know you are practically freezing when you sleep? It’s crazy. Spock was lucky he hadn’t gotten just as hammered and slept in the bed. You would have been all over the poor guy. Although, I don’t know that he would necessarily complain now.”

“Captain.” Spock’s tone smacked of a warning.

“Right, right, sorry. Distracted. So... soulmates, huh?”

McCoy turned for the door. “Captain Kirk, I’m turning a resignation letter in as soon as I get to my quarters. Have a great voyage.” Honestly, as embarrassed and adrenaline-pumped as McCoy felt, he did expect to get more than three feet away before a tight grip was on his wrist. Reluctantly, he faced Jim and Spock again. Spock did not let go of his wrist, standing right next to him to fix him with an unwavering stare. “You don’t have to hold on so tight,” McCoy grumbled. “It was a joke.”

Jim was still smiling but Spock seemed unimpressed, very slowly letting go. “Your emotions are scattered, Doctor,” Spock said instead of humoring McCoy’s ill-received joke. “Do you not wish to be with us?”

Now there was a loaded question McCoy didn’t want to discuss. He squirmed uncomfortably, pacing a few feet away from Spock and Jim’s dumb grin. 

“You’re asking too big a question, Spock. Bones, do you care about us?”

McCoy gave Jim the biggest, angriest frown he could muster. “Of all the asinine things, I swear to every deity of every known species in this galaxy and the next. If I didn’t care about either of you, I wouldn’t be on this ship to begin with! Who the hell would keep you two alive if not me? Though I’m starting to regret it.” He didn’t regret saving them but he did regret staying on this damn ship. He really thought he’d get away with this whole soulmate business. He should have known better. Two geniuses and McCoy had revealed it thanks to a few drinks too many. If only he had been more careful. 

Jim was nodding, crooking a finger at Spock to beckon him back to the table. Which was good, really. The further away Spock was the less agitated McCoy felt. Having a soulmate who could read your thoughts or emotions was unsettling, especially while McCoy was trying to pretend he had some control right now. Jim put his hands back in his lap, humming for a second. 

“Stop that,” McCoy snapped, the humming grating on him as well. He threw his hands in the air. “What do you want to hear? That I’ve been madly in love with you both for years and I’ve been hiding it this whole time to preserve our friendship and the sanity of this crew? Just because I have some damn stamp above my ass that proclaims me y’all’s that it will be a-okay in the end? I nearly lost you to Khan, nearly lost Spock thanks to our adventure in that alien space nightmare. Not to mention you need to keep your focus on our crew and our ship. So yes, I kept it a secret! For good reasons!”

Spock shook his head. “Doctor, you need not have worried or suffered alone. We are all part of this, whether you wanted us to be or not. Should we not all come to a decision regarding our relationship?” 

“I’ve always been a proponent of better communication. You should see me on diplomacy missions now, Bones. I do some good talking.” Jim shrugged, clearly not surprised by anything McCoy had said or felt all these long years. 

“I think we ought to do a physical on you because you’re leaking some hot air and a whole lotta ego there, Jimmy-boy.”

“Bones, listen.” Jim stood up slowly, hands spread in front of him placatingly. “How about we try this a different way? Less about your feelings and more about Spock and I.” McCoy snorted but Jim carried on. “Regardless of the names, which by the way look lovely, I’ve been in love with you since we roomed together at the academy. You don’t think I haven’t thought about the implications of my rank if I were to act on those feelings? And really, Starfleet owes us. We keep saving the world about a billion ways. Now we have a reason that Starfleet can’t ignore. They don’t exactly cite regulation when there are soulmates involved.”

“The ancient Greeks had a troop of bonded soldiers. It was believed those bonded pairs of men would better fight due to a desire to protect and impress one another. It is, in theory, in Starfleet’s best interest to cultivate this relationship,” Spock added. 

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Romantic.” 

Jim threw a look at Spock. 

Spock ran his fingers over the edge of the table, drawing McCoy’s gaze. There had always been something erotic about Spock’s fingers. “Leonard, if it would make you feel better, I have been harboring feelings for you since before our time on Altamid as well. I had thought it was obvious. You said I did not need to say anything aloud while we were on its surface. Did you not realize the full extent of my feelings for you?”

Some part of McCoy had known Jim was in love with him but hearing Spock’s confession was a whole other shock. He looked as adamant as he could while not moving his eyebrows or lips. McCoy wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this all seemed: Jim luring him here, their reveal, the confessions, and his own reluctance to accept it all. What the hell was stopping him from just letting this happen? What could go wrong? It was out in the open, no longer a secret, and clearly Spock and Jim wanted this. Hadn’t McCoy dreamed about this all working out for years? 

Jim moved closer, reaching out to touch his chest. “Bones,” he whispered. “Come on. Say you want us, say it doesn’t have to be a secret either.”

McCoy was fairly certain Spock hadn’t moved and yet, in an instant, he was at Kirk’s shoulder. Those long, slender fingers were at McCoy’s jaw, brushing upwards until Spock touched what McCoy knew were meld points. There was no instant connection, no pressing of Spock’s mind to his own, but he shivered with the implication of it. And Jim pressed so close, looking eagerly. 

It was impossible to deny them. McCoy wasn’t sure any of his reasons were good enough anymore. 

“I... yes. For a long time.” Admitting it felt like a weight off his chest. Jim’s lips touched his first. Spock’s followed immediately after. “This is idiotic,” McCoy complained, while Jim seemed beyond preoccupied with how to get McCoy out of his uniform. “Y’all are gonna be the death of me.”

Jim’s hands were cold where they dipped into the back of McCoy’s pants, thumbs brushing over the soulmate marks. “You wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“For now, let us show you how happy we are.” Spock’s hands were just as insistent as Jim’s but there were sparks of some warm, safe feeling being pressed into his skin. “I have been longing for this day, where you became ours and we, yours.”

“Yours,” McCoy couldn’t help but mumble back, for once feeling in sync with the marks that had been predicting his fate for years. 

“Ours.”


End file.
